Professor Walker
by MaiganW18640
Summary: The war is over. The exorcists have lost and the only one alive it Allen Walker. He is doomed to walk the earth forever or until the Earl is destroyed. He saved a man named Albus Dumbledore from Akuma and a few years later, he is being asked to fill in a teaching job as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at the school Hogwarts! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1-New Job

**Hello everyone! I have a new fanfic for you guys! I hope you like it! Here is the first chapter of the story! **

Things to know about Allen in this story: He is immortal and very wise. He also doesn't sleep but has the same appetite as always. He is very intimidating and is amazing with magical creatures. They had lost the war to the Earl but the Earl hasn't ended the world yet. Allen is also the only exorcist alive and is doomed to walk the earth until the Earl is defeated. He is also waiting for accommodators to show up and help him. Allen met Dumbledore by saving him from Akuma by Hogwarts and they became friends. Allen is older than Dumbledore by about seventy years. Allen is also over two hundred years old.

**Professor Walker**

**Chapter 1- New Job**

**Allen P.O.V**

I was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron late at night waiting for my old friend to walk in. I ushered him over and he came.

"Mr. Walker it has been a long time hasn't it." He asked

"That it has Albus. Now what is it you called me here for?" I asked him

"Straight to the point as you always have Walker. Anyways, I was wondering if you would be interested in a new job at my school." He asked

I raised an eyebrow at the question and gave him a look that said 'Go on' and he did.

"I need a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and nobody seems to fit the cut. I then thought of you and how much you have been through and thought: He would be perfect. So here I am asking you." He told me

I thought about it for a moment before accepting the offer.

"Okay then. I will be a teacher. It's not like I have anything better to do anyways. But I will be out sometimes so I will be using Timcampy and a projection of myself. I also don't think I will be able to keep my arm a secret for very long either." I warned

He smiled and nodded. He then told me that I will have to get a wand at Ollivanders. I then had to get some robes that make me look like a teacher and I needed to get an owl. I nodded at all of these except for the owl. I can use Timcampy instead I told him and he nodded. He left and I went to Diagon Alley. There were lots of children running around and getting supplies for the coming year at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but smile at their happy faces while making their way to Flourish & Blotts to get books or to Gringotts for money to buy the supplies.

When I got to Ollivanders I walked inside and looked around. There were shelves and shelves of wand boxes that all held something different.

"Ollivander? Are you here?" I called out

"Ah! It's nice to see you again Mr. Walker. Are you going to pick a wand this time?" He asked with a hint of amusement as he emerged from a shelf of wands

I nodded and he picked a wand out of the shelf and handed it to me.

"Six inches made with Oak wood and a core of phoenix tail feathers." He said

I picked it up and waved it around. A beam of purple light came out and broke a pot. Ollivander quickly took it out of my hand. He then picked a different wand.

"Eight inches made with ebony wood and a core of unicorn tail hair." He said and gave me the wand

I took it and gave it a wave. This time it broke a window. I gave Ollivander a sheepish smile as he took the wand away. After about twenty minutes of that happening, he gave me a wand that was pure white without a speck of another color.

"Seven inches made with Yew wood and a core of dragon heartstrings." He said

I took it and braced myself for the impact or sound of something breaking as I gave it a swing. Instead of something breaking though, a white light came out of it and silver masks were floating around me. The masks looked like the ones of Crown Clown and I smiled. I then looked at Ollivander and he was smiling at me. I took the wand and gave him the money. I was about to leave when I remembered something.

"Ollivander I was wondering if you had any wand holders?" I asked him

He nodded and went back and grabbed one. I strapped it onto my right arm and gave him money for that too. I then walked out and went into Gringotts. I needed cash.

I walked over to the front desk and asked to enter my vault. The goblin I asked nodded and we made our way to my vault. When we got in I grabbed about (In American money) twenty thousand dollars and made my way out. I then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get some robes. I got the robes and made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron. I got back and then left to a forest. I needed to get to Hogwarts early because I need to memorize the place so I don't get lost. Sadly, being over two hundred years old doesn't help your sense of direction.

I went deep into the forest and I opened an Ark Gate. I walked inside and closed to gate as soon as I got in. I then made one of the doors a door to Hogwarts. I walked inside and was outside of Hogwarts. I walked through the front to get into Hogwarts and saw Albus talking to an old woman who had robes and a hat on. She looked at me and said something to Albus which made him look over to me. I smiled at me and he smiled back and I made a motion to come over.

"Allen I see you are already here. What brings you so early?" He asked me

I smiled at him and replied.

"I want to memorize the layout of the school so I don't get lost when I am here." I stated

He and the woman sweat-dropped until she spoke up.

"Professor Dumbledore, who is this child?" She asked

Oh yeah, I forgot that I still look like I'm fifteen. He looked at her and introduced me to her.

"Minerva this is Allen Walker. He is going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Allen, this is Minerva. She is the head of the Gryffindor house, and the Transfiguration teacher." He said and Minerva looked at me shocked

"It is nice to meet you professor." I said and put out my hand

She smiled and shook my hand. Then she asked another question.

"How are you going to be a teacher when you are younger than most of the students?" She asked

I smiled and replied.

"I am actually older that Dumbledore but I was cursed to walk this world for eternity." I said

"Oh…" She said

We then made our way into the school for Dumbledore and Minerva to show me around the school. After they were done showing me around, I started walking around on my own. I started at the Main Hall and made my way to different places and back. I got lost a lot but I soon got better and after a few days of practice, I could make my way around the school faster than Dumbledore himself. I was very proud of myself so I went back to the Main Hall for some food.

We had about three more days left until the students arrived and I was fixing up my classroom. I had already met the rest of the teachers and I liked most of them except Snape. I really hated him. He thinks I shouldn't teach here because I am too young. I hate him so much.

I finished fixing my classroom and then started to tell Timcampy about what he had to do here. He understood it all and I decided to put an Ark Gate in my classroom. I hid it from my class so it looks like a regular door. I locked it and smiled to myself as I put the key around my neck. I then went into the Ark and walked around.

I lost track of time so I was in there for two days. I then got lost in the Ark so that was about ten more hours sadly. Yeah, when I get lost, I get LOST. I then had two more hours to get ready for my introduction. Great. It took me about a half-hour to shower and get dressed. I then had to get my shoes back from Timcampy who was chewing on them which took another half-hour. I now had an hour left of time to spare. I decided to look over my classroom one more time and make sure it was perfect. It took me fifty-five minutes so I then had five minutes to get back to the Hall. I walked up to the door when Dumbledore was introducing me.

"We also have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Walker!" He said and I burst through the door

All eyes were on me as I walked up to Albus/Professor Dumbledore. I kept on an expressionless face as I walked up. When I got up I turned to the rows of kids and I spoke.

"Hello I am Allen Walker. I will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Good Luck in my class." I said and made my way to my seat

**Harry's P.O.V**

We had sat down at Gryffindor table and were listening to Professor Dumbledore speak about what places were off-limits to students and introducing the new teachers. As he introduced the new teachers Hermione pointed out that one of the chairs at the Head Table was empty. Even Umbridge was in her seat as a person who was going to go around classes and monitor them. Ron and I nodded and we waited for Dumbledore to introduce the rest of the new teachers. When he got to the last one we were all very anxious because the only teacher we didn't have was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"We also have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Walker!" Dumbledore said and just then the doors to the Main Hall burst open and a boy came out who looked the same age as us with pure white hair and a scar down his left cheek.

Everyone was staring at the boy as he walked up to Dumbledore with an expressionless mask on. When he got up to Dumbledore he turned to us and introduced himself.

"Hello I am Allen Walker. I will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Good Luck in my class." He said and made his way to his seat

Then Dumbledore finished up his speech and food appeared on the table and hands reached out and took what ever had caught their eyes. Ron, Hermione, and I were watching Professor Walker at the table who was downing food like he hadn't eaten in days but still keeping his manners.

"I think he is suspicious." Hermione said

"I agree. There is something different about him." Ron said

"Plus he looks around the same age as us!" I exclaimed

"Oh Well. I will just look him up at the library. But for now just eat." Hermione said and we started eating

I saw Professor Walker close his left eye and walk over to Professor Dumbledore. He whispered into his ear and Dumbledore visibly paled. He nodded and Professor Walker walked off and out of the side door in the hall. After about ten minutes, he came back and I saw that his face was a little dirty and he was barely limping. I pointed that out to Hermione and Ron and they agreed to check it out later. After we were done eating we left and went back to the Gryffindor house. There we unpacked our stuff and slept.

**Allen's P.O.V**

I was eating my food when suddenly my eye activated and I closed it. I then walked up to Albus and whispered into his ear.

"There are three level threes outside." I started and he visibly paled "I am going to check it out." I finished and he nodded

I walked out of the Hall through the side door and went outside. I saw the three Akuma and I activated my innocence. They were pretty surprised.

"Exorcist? You are all supposed to be dead! The Earl killed all of you!" One of them said

I smirked and attacked. One blocked while the other two sent me to the ground. I crashed into the ground and got dirt on my face. I then sprang back up and destroyed one of them. I turned to another one and got ready to jump but the other one got me by the leg and threw me back to the ground. I got up but when I tried to put weight on one leg it hurt.

'I must have sprained it.' I thought and destroyed the two Akuma left

I walked back into the Hall trying to look as normal as possible and walked back to my seat. I finished eating and went into the ark to heal my injuries. When I did that, I came back and went walking around with Mr. Filch. We walked around the corridors at night to make sure no students were sneaking around. We had split up and I was by the Gryffindor House when I was done looking around. I went to my classroom to finish up my lessons and I was done when the bell rang for kids to start making their way to class.

The first people to enter were the people who Albus called the 'Golden Trio'. When I first heard that I laughed and I smiled when I saw them. The red-head boy was Ron Weasley. The girl in the trio was Hermione Granger and the boy with glasses was the infamous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

When everybody else got here and the bell rang for classes to start I introduced myself.

"I am Allen Walker; please call me Allen and not Professor Walker. It makes me feel older than I really am." When I said that I tried to keep the grin off of my face "I may be absent a lot but there will be a projection of me in my place and don't goof off. I will know what you were doing and there will be consequences." I said and all of the students I had shook at that last sentence "Anyways, I hope we have a good year. Do you have any questions for me?" I asked and I knew I was going to have tons.

I said that and all hands shot up. I called on one boy who was a little chubby and had short hair.

"Introduce yourself and then ask the question." I told him

He nodded and spoke "I am Neville Longbottom and I was wondering how old you are?"

I smiled. I knew that was going to be one of the questions so I answered with a lie.

"I am actually fifteen." I said and ten more hands shot up

I then called on a blonde haired boy from Slytherin House.

"Draco Malfoy. Why is your hair white if you are fifteen?" He asked like a snob

I already didn't like this kid.

"I got it from shock and trauma. And for the scar, I got it the same time my hair changed color." When I said that about a fourth of the hands went down

I then called on Granger.

"Hermione Granger, how are you a teacher at the age fifteen? Shouldn't you be in school like us?" She asked

I smirked "I have a more 'advanced' magic to everybody else let's just say." And a bunch of hands went down

After I answered the questions we started the lesson. I had written the answers to the questions on the board so I wouldn't have to answer them again and we got to work.

"First I want somebody to tell me what they want to learn so I don't bore you to death." I said and a lot of kids' eyes brightened

Hands shot up and I called on a girl from Slytherin.

"All of us from Slytherin want to know the curses this quarter." She spoke eagerly

I sighed and nodded. I then told the class we would work on the curses for a week because they are pretty easy to learn.

"First I want answers. Can any of you tell me one of the three curses?" I asked

I called on Ron Weasley and he said the Imperous curse. I smirked and got out Timcampy. Most students looked in awe while I put him on the table.

"Tim, I am sorry about this but I need you for the lesson." I told him and he nodded

"Impero!" I said and casted the spell on Timcampy

He flew from desk to desk and to where I wanted him to. All the while I was talking about the curse.

"I have only used this curse once and that was during an interrogation where I was forced to. I could make Timcampy fly around or I could make him drown himself or to stop breathing. This was a lot of trouble for the Ministry because people couldn't tell if they were innocent or not. That was what the next curse was for." I said and casted another curse on Tim

"Crucio!" I said and Tim fell to the ground I quickly told them about the curse and lifted it off of Tim. He flew over to me and bit me. "OW! LOOK I'M SORRY! I NEEDED TO FOR CLASS!" I yelled and the whole class laughed I then saw a rat in a corner and casted the last curse. "Avada Kedavra." I said and a green light came out of my wand and the rat died instantly Everyone stopped laughing when they heard me speak

. "That was the killing curse. There was only one person who was recorded to have survived the killing curse and that was Mr. Potter here." I said and looked at Harry and winking before continuing the class

The day went on pretty much the same as it did during the first class. Talking about the curses and then talking about them again. When the day was done I went into the Ark. I walked into the piano room and started playing. After I was done playing some songs for about three hours, I went back into Hogwarts. I then just stayed in my classroom until an hour before class started. An hour before class started, my eye activated and I told Timcampy that he would have to show a projection of me and he nodded. I set off in the direction of the Akuma and I didn't get there until class had started.

**Harry P.O.V**

Ron, Hermione, and I just finished at the library at a failed attempt to find out more about Allen. We went into Defense against the Dark Arts and waited for Allen to get there. We saw Professor Umbridge sitting in a chair in the corner of the classroom and was taking some notes. Soon, the bell rang and Allen still wasn't there. We were going to leave and tell Dumbledore, when suddenly a projection came on and it was of Allen sitting in a train car while looking out the window when suddenly he looked at us and smirked.

"It's a good thing that all of you decided to stay in the classroom instead of wandering about Hogwarts. I would have had to mark you absent." He said and we laughed

"Now as you can see, I am on a train back to Hogwarts because I needed to do something and I needed some time to think. Now who can tell me what we were doing yesterday?" He asked and a few hands-including Hermione-went up

"Granger, what did we do yesterday?" He asked and I was shocked

How could he tell who was raising their hands?!

"You showed us the three unforgivable curses Professor Walker." She said -Umbridge made a check mark on the paper- Allen sighed and looked at us annoyed.

"Call me Allen Granger." He said and we went back to the lesson

He was telling us about why the curses were unforgivable and what happened to those who used it for bad purposes, when suddenly Allen's train came to an abrupt stop and he cursed and muttered something about being late for the next class and how Dumbledore was going to kill him and other things on that line. Then he looked at us and spoke.

"This train is stupid…does anyone know what I can do to get to Hogwarts faster?" He asked and Ron's hand went up

"Yes Weasley?" He said and Ron looked a little shocked to be called on "You could apparate." He said and Professor Walker's smiled gleamed "Good Weasley! Now, can any of you apparate?" He asked and nobody raised their hands and he frowned "Well then, can any of you tell me another way to get there faster?" He asked and I raised my hand

"Got anything Mr. Potter?" He said and I spoke "You could fly on your broomstick." I said and he nodded

"Correct. Any other suggestions?" He asked and Malfoy raised his hand "Malfoy?" He said with a raised eyebrow "You could just not come back." He said and a few other Slytherins laughed at the joke that was apparently funny -Another check mark-

"Hahaha!" He said and soon cut off of his sarcastic laughs

"It's so funny I couldn't laugh. Now, anyone else with a real answer?" He asked and we laughed and he smirked at us

"Granger?" He asked and she smiled "You could run here." She said and Malfoy snorted

"As if that would be fast enough to get here by walking!" He said and laughed

"Actually, that was the answer I was looking for." The Professor said and Malfoy stopped laughing and looked at him "What the hell are you talking about? It would take you hours to get here on foot!" He said and Professor Walker smiled

"How about you time me then." He said and started running so fast that the projector had trouble keeping up and we all gaped in awe

"That's bloody incredible!" Ron said and we agreed by nodding A few minutes later, Allen walked through the door perfectly fine and not tired at all while the students gaped at him in awe.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked and Allen smirked "Practice makes perfect Granger." He said

"Now for our next lesson, can I have a volunteer? How about Ms. Umbridge?" He said and we looked at him like he was crazy

He was asking Umbridge? How crazy was this teacher? By god, he was insane!

"Of course Professor." Umbridge said and walked up to him

"Good, now you are going to try and get me on the ground while I try and disarm you without using magic. Understand?" He said and we gasped while Umbridge smiled and nodded

"Okay then, Start!" He said and just stood there while Umbridge casted a spell and he dodged when the spell was a few feet away

"That would have killed most of you because you have horrible reflexes." He said and ran so fast he was a blur and he disarmed Umbridge in a blink of an eye

"You should be careful Ms. Umbridge." He said "Some of your enemies won't give you your wand back." He finished and then turned to us while Umbridge was for the first time I have ever seen, shaken with fear and shock

"The next lesson this quarter will strengthen your reflexes and your hand-to-hand combat skills. Good luck." He said and the bell rang

**I am sorry for the first time I updated! I don't know why the text bunched up like that but I fixed it now!That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I don't own -man or Harry Potter! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	2. Chapter 2-Self Defense

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any slepping or grammar mistakes in the story! BTW, this is the 4****th**** year in Hogwarts for Harry!**

**Professor Walker**

**Chapter 2-Self Defense**

**Harry's P.O.V**

We (Hermione, Ron, and I) had just finished our first class and we were going to Defense against the Dark Arts, which was outside today because we were apparently doing a self-defense class this quarter. I was really nervous and apparently so was Ron because we still have what happened last class stuck in our thoughts. Hermione was just curious because she was Hermione. When we got to the spot where class was going to take place I saw that Allen was in sweatpants and a long-sleeved tight shirt. I saw that most of the girls, Slytherin girls too, were blushing at Allen's well-toned body. You could easily see the abs that Allen has and he also looks like he works out everyday for like two hours.

I looked over to Hermione and saw Ron glaring at the Professor while Hermione had a slight dust of pink on her cheeks. I smiled because I was very amused by those two. Especially Ron, him and his jealously. While I was thinking about how many times Ron has gotten jealous, I heard Allen clap his hands and call us over to him.

"Over here people!" He yelled over the loud students talking

We all walked over to him and he smiled at us.

"Okay, now today I am going to see how much you guys know." He started "You all will run around the quidditch grounds as many times as you can, and I will run with you. You cannot walk and you have to keep running until you either collapse, or if I tell you to quit. Good luck class, you might just need it." He said and we started running

The three of us had run about a lap around the grounds before we started visibly slowing. I saw that Allen was at the back and was talking to a another student from Gryffindor. After a few minutes, I saw the girl thank him and start running faster than she was. Allen looked back at us and saw that all of us were slowing and he frowned. He then picked up speed and went to the front of us and spoke.

"Okay, you can stop now." He said and about ten people collapsed on the ground groaning

"You guys are in horrible shape. I was fitter than you when I was ten!" He said and we flinched and looked back at him

"But," He started and smiled warmly which made the girls' cheeks heat up again "That it is your choice if you want to get fitter or not. But they do say that having a fit body lets the magic flow better." He spoke and most of us perked up at the last part

I think he saw that and he smiled wider. Class was then over and he told us one more thing before we all left.

"Make sure you don't wear your robes tomorrow. Wear something that you can move in." He said and we all left

"Well that was interesting." Ron said and I agreed

"I can't believe that he was fitter than a 14 year-old when he was six! What kind of childhood did he have?" Ron spoke again and I nodded

"I think he is a superhuman! Nobody can run like that! Nobody can disarm Umbridge either!" Ron added and I replied

"Did you see that he didn't even break a sweat when we ran but all of us were on the ground to tired to move?" I said and Hermione slapped us in the back of the head

"You guys are just jealous! I can't believe you are talking behind Professor Walker's back like that!" Hermione spoke and she jumped when a voice spoke behind her

"Yes, it is quite rude isn't boys?" the voice said and Hermione stepped aside to show the grinning Allen Walker who was walking in the halls before he stepped into a conversation about himself

"I'm so sorry for the boys Professor Walker! I told them to shut-up but they didn't listen!" Hermione said and Allen sighed

"Ms. Granger, please call me Allen, and it is quite alright, I mean, how many people can run like that?" He spoke "See you tomorrow in class you three." He added and walked off to his destination

We finished our classes and went down to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down in our usual spots. We saw that every teacher was present and Dumbledore looked excited. He walked up to the podium and spoke.

"Students of Hogwarts! I have an announcement to make!" He said and everyone stopped talking and turned to the Headmaster "I am sorry it is a little late, but this year Hogwarts will be participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! We will also be playing host to two other schools. Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be coming tomorrow morning and we will be giving them a warm welcome! That is all, enjoy your meal!" He said and the Hall broke into cheers

I looked at Hermione and Ron and they were looking at Professor Walker who had his eyes narrowed and was staring at the door. Just then it burst open and a kid from Gryffindor came scurrying in and sat at the table. I looked back at Allen and he was staring at the boy and the boy was staring back with wide eyes before it grinned insanely.

Suddenly Allen got up and walked quickly over to the Headmaster and spoke in his ear. Dumbledore then nodded and sighed and Allen spoke once more and Dumbledore got a horror filled look on his face and he looked at the child from before. The kid was still grinning and suddenly got up and walked over to the head table. By now people had realized why everyone was quiet and it was completely silent.

Allen had long stopped talking to the headmaster and was glaring at the child who was coming closer. He got into a defensive stance and some people gasped. Probably thinking, 'He's going to fight a child?!' or something like that. But I knew better, it Allen was suspicious, then so was Dumbledore, and if Dumbledore was suspicious, then something was wrong. I looked at Hermione and she was looking at the child with worry. Apparently she and I didn't share the same thoughts.

The child made it so that it was a few feet away from Allen and giggled. The giggle sent shivers down everyone's spines, even the Slytherin's and the teachers, including Snape. The only one who wasn't effected was Allen and he was still in the same stance as he was before. Suddenly the child jumped at Allen and tried to punch him in the face but Allen dodged and kneed the kid in the stomach. The teachers stood up but Dumbledore stopped them and they reluctantly sat back down but I saw a few clutch their pants in worry.

Allen kneed the child in the gut and they coughed up blood, but the blood was different, no it wasn't red, it was black. Some of the younger kids screamed and tried to get up put the older ones kept them still and murmured words into their ears and covered their eyes.

I looked back at Allen and saw that the kid was giggling again and was backing up and towards Umbridge. The kid was a foot away and he spoke.

"You are going to die Ms. Umbridge! I think it will be pretty!" They said and their hand morphed into a gun and just before it fired, Allen grabbed the gun hand and threw the kid to the ground and sat on him. He was then thrown off by an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a figure was standing there, but it wasn't human. We all screamed when we saw the tall figure that was silver with a pentacle on it's stomach. It also had a human face but had a golden hat thing floating above it's head. It then giggled when something came out of the remaining smoke and it blocked the thing with it's hand.

"Are you the one that Master wants?" It said and it's attacked cursed in a familiar voice

Most of the students had evacuated the area by now but some of the Slytherin and Gryffindor were still inside. Including Ron, Hermione, and I. We backed up a little and an explosion made the remaining Slytherin and Gryffindor leave, except us. The rest of the dust cleared and it showed Allen in a white cloak with no left arm and a giant sword in his hand. He also had on a silver mask and was smirking.

"What the hell does Master want?" He spoke and the thing giggled

"He wants you to come join! You have all of the requirements, all you need to do is come~ I'm sure mistress Road wants to see you~" It said and looked in thought for a second before he looked at the thing and spoke

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here." He said and swung his sword at the thing, chopping it's head off

Allen then walked over to the head and stabbed it between the eyes and muttered something under his breath before putting the tip of the sword to the place where his left arm should have been. The sword turned into his arm and we couldn't help but stare in awe. It was pretty cool. He then looked at us and cursed. He then walked over to us and spoke.

"You didn't see any of what just happened here. If somebody asks, then say that you blacked out after the explosion and woke up when a teacher was shaking you. If you don't tell then we will be fine, but if you do, then you and the person you told will die a painful death. Understand?" He said seriously

We all nodded with wide-eyes and he smiled at us like he didn't just threaten to kill anyone.

"Good! Now you should go get some sleep before class. Wouldn't want to miss the other schools' entrance now would we?" He said and took us to the Gryffindor House

We went in and told the others our story and went to bed.

The next morning we all got up early and went down to where the schools were said to be coming.

"Blimey it's cold!" Ron said and Hermione and I agreed by nodding

"I wonder when they are going to get here." I said and I was answered

"Look! It's a flying carriage!" A student said and we all looked up into the sky and we saw a carriage that was being driven by a dozen winged horses

Everybody was gaping in awe and when they landed a tall woman emerged from the carriage and was greeted by Dumbledore.

"It is nice to see you again Madam Moxime. Welcome to Hogwarts! Shall I have one of my teachers escort you and your students inside?" Dumbledore said and Madam Moxime accepted the offer

"Very well, Professor Walker!" He said and Allen walked over to him

"Yes Headmaster? What can I do for you?" He asked and Dumbledore replied

"Could you please escort Madam Moxime and her students to the Great Hall?" He asked and Allen nodded and offered his arm to the Headmaster of Beauxbatons

She took the arm and her and her students followed Allen to the Great Hall.

We looked around for the next school but it was nowhere in sight so we just waited. We waited for about five more minutes and in that time Allen had come back. After the five minutes a large ship emerged from the lake and it had the symbol of Durmstrang.

They docked and the students along with the headmaster of the school came forward. Dumbledore greeted the headmaster of the school and I saw that Allen was beside us.

He was looking at the Headmaster of Durmstrang amused. I then heard him murmur some words.

"A Broker huh? I wonder what he is doing here at Hogwarts." He said and walked forward towards the two Headmasters

"Welcome Igor, to Hogwarts school! It is wonderful to have you hear!" I heard Dumbledore say as Allen walked over to them

Durmstrang's headmaster eyes visibly widened at the sight of the Dark Arts teacher.

"It's _you_!" he said and took a step back

"What? Is there something wrong Igor? How is being a Brok-Headmaster?" Allen said innocently with his head tilted to the side

"N-No nothing is wrong. Excuse me." Igor said and Allen smirked as Igor hurried off

We went inside and sat down. Dumbledore said a few things and introduced the schools. He then said the rules that we hear every year because of the first years and he then told us about the tournament.

"If you would like to enter your name into the tournament, you have to write down your name onto a piece of paper and put it into the Goblet of Fire. But, because of safety regulations, you must be older than 17 to put your name into the Goblet. No exceptions, that is all! Have a nice breakfast!" He finished and food appeared onto the empty plates and everyone dug in

We had gotten to skip our first class because of the welcoming of the two schools, so we had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts next. We changed into the type of clothes he wanted us to wear and we made our way to class.

When we got there we saw that Allen was in the same type of clothing that he was in yesterday and had an expressionless mask on. He apparently saw that everyone was here and started the class.

"Listen up! Today you are going to spar with each other and you cannot use magic! I will be confiscating your wands and you will spar one at a time and I will show your your mistakes! Mr. Weasley and Mr. Goyle you're up first!" He said and the two mentioned gave him their wands and went to the middle of a circle that was drawn "Begin!" Allen said and Goyle jumped at Ron and tackled him to the ground

Most of us laughed and Allen face-palmed and groaned.

"Not like that! Here, I will show you a video of me a few years ago with a friend of mine! We were experts in battle! Come here everyone!" He said and we all gathered around him

He set up the thing called Timcampy and backed up so that everyone could see. Timcampy turned his 'face' upwards and opened his 'mouth'. A projection came on and it was of Allen in what he was wearing now and a guy with long raven hair that was pulled into a ponytail and the guy also had on some training stuff. They were talking on screen.

"You ready for this Moyashi?" The guy said and the Allen in the projection got a tick mark on his forehead

"It's Allen BaKanda! It's only five letters! Get it right!" Allen yelled and we laughed a little

"Che. Whatever you say _Moyashi_." And Allen just sighed

"Okay, I'm gonna kick your ass BaKanda!" Allen said and they jumped at each other

We gasped as they both blocked each others attacks and sent another one at the same time. This went on for about ten minutes before Allen got the upper-hand and sent 'BaKanda' to his knees.

"I win BaKanda! HA! And you said that I would be dead in a month! I just beat you!" He said and jumped into the air celebrating

A red-headed boy with a green bandana pranced into the room and tackled 'BaKanda'.

"Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan! It's so great to see you!" The guy said and the two other boys got tick marks on their foreheads

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA USAGI!" They both said in unison and punched the guy in the stomach and face

"Owww~ Moyashi-chan hurt me! LENALEEEEEEE MOYASHI-CHAN HIT ME~" He said while running out of the room

The projection then shut off and Timcampy flew over to Allen who was staring off into space and smiling sadly.

"Who were those people Allen?" Ron asked and Allen was snapped back into reality

"O-Oh, those were my friends from before I was a teacher." He said and got up "Anyway, lets get back into the lesson." He said and we all learned the perfect fighting stance for hand-to-hand combat

**That was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for nay spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	3. Chapter 3-Message and School

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!**

**Professor Walker**

**Chapter 3-Message and School**

**Harry's P.O.V**

It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the three of us were really excited. We were also wondering what the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students will think of the class. When we got outside we saw Allen leaning on a tree and the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons were all still in their usual robes and were looking at the Hogwarts students like they had an extra head. I saw this and chuckled. I then went up to a group of Beauxbatons students.

"You might want to change before class starts." I said and they looked at me

"Why? Don't you wear your regular robes to DADA?" She asked

"Not this year. We have a new teacher. We are doing self-defense right now." I said

"Oh. Crap." One said and they hurried off to change

When they got back class started and Allen quit leaning on the tree.

"Welcome back." He said and everyone looked at him "Today you will be sparring with each other and I will correct you on your mistakes. Hogwarts students, try and help our guests because they were not in class." He said and we nodded

"Get with a partner and stand ten steps away from each other. When I say start, start." He said and I was partnered with Ron while Hermione went with Luna

"Start!" Allen said and Ron and I jumped at each other

"Use the stance that I showed you! Don't just tackle each other, you will die!" Allen said and most people stopped what they were doing and started over

"Start!" He said again to the people who started over

When he walked around, he stopped at us and watched for a second. Ron threw a punch and Allen spoke.

"Dodge left Potter!" He said and I did so and Ron stumbled a bit

"Take him down!" Allen said and I pinned him down with ease

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students gaped while the Hogwarts student clapped. They were probably thinking back to the video. That was when one of the Durmstrang students stepped up.

"I bet I could take you down Professor." They said and Allen turned to him with a raised eyebrow

"You think so?" He said and the Hogwarts students, including me, were red while holding in our laughter

"I know so." They said cockily and I and a few others burst out laughing and Allen gave an amused smile

"Then lets go. You vs Me without magic." He said and the student gave his friend his wand and walked up

"Potter start us." Allen instructed and I nodded

"Start!" I yelled and the Durmstrang student raced forward while Allen just stood there

When the Durmstrang student got close and threw a punch Allen sidestepped and stuck his leg out. Hogwarts' students laughed when the Durmstrang student tripped and fell down, making Allen the winner.

"You know so? Are you sure?" Allen asked and the rest of the students burst out laughing while Allen looked at the student on the ground amused before turning to us "Does anyone else want to challenge me?" He asked and nobody raised their hands

"How about with magic?" He asked and Viktor Krum stepped forward

"I'll challenge you." He said and Allen nodded

"Potter start us again." He said

"Start!" I yelled and neither of them moved for a few seconds before Viktor drew his wand and said a spell

"Impedimenta!" He yelled and pointed his wand at Allen while Allen sighed and stood there

A stream of ice came out of his wand and was flying through the air towards Allen. When it came close, Allen side stepped and the attack missed.

"That is why it is so easy to get rid of wizards. Dodge a spell and attack. Like this." Allen said and in a blink of an eye he was behind Krum and was about to trip him but Krum moved and backed up away from Allen

"Congrats. You are the longest a student has ever lasted while fighting me." Allen said and sighed before looking at Krum with bored eyes

This apparently made Krum pissed off because what he did next shocked everyone.

"Crucio!" He yelled and everyone gasped

Hermione ran inside to probably get a teacher and a few other students followed him. But I stayed to watch the outcome. This would be very interesting.

The spell hit Allen and he gasped in pain before going to his knees. Krum smirked and let go of the spell, thinking that he had won. I then looked to Allen who had gotten up. Allen ran at Krum and pinned him to the ground.

"You know that you should make sure your opponent is actually down before masking in the glory." Allen said and got off of Krum, who was most likely pissing his pants

"How can you get up from that spell?" He asked afraid and Allen answered after a little thought

"I've had worse pain then that, kid. It barely tickled, I acted." Allen said and all of us were shocked

"What the bloody hell has he gone through?!" Ron whispered and I shrugged while still looking at Allen's retreating back

"I don't know Ron, I don't know." I said and soon Dumbledore and the Durmstrang Headmaster ran outside to us

"Where is the professor?" Dumbledore asked and we shrugged

"No idea. After getting up and pinning down Krum, he walked off in that direction." Ron said and Dumbledore nodded before turning around, only to scream like a little girl

"Good God! Allen, please don't do that, it isn't good for my old heart!" Dumbledore said and I chuckled as Allen looked at Dumbledore innocently

"What did I do wrong Dumbledore? I was just going to talk to you before you screamed like a little girl." He said and a few students laughed "Oh and by the way, Igor can I talk to you about your old job?" He asked the Durmstrang headmaster

"I don't do that job anymore sir! I am honest to god now! Please don't kill me!" Igor begged and we looked at him confused while Allen just looked amused

"Really? I thought you actually had some honor left in you. I guess I was wrong Igor. See you around!" He said and walked off, but not before adding a few words

"By the way, let the kid stay for the rest of the tournament. It was just a nice little spar." Allen said and Krum looked at him thankful

"Thank you sir!" He yelled and Allen gave a little wave

"No problem." He said and then he suddenly stopped and stiffened

"Dumbledore, take the students inside, we have a visitor." He said and Dumbledore paled

"Students, go into your common rooms right now! Don't just stand there! GO!" Dumbledore instructed and we all scurried into our common rooms and to the windows where Allen and Dumbledore were speaking to each other

After a minute of speaking Dumbledore hurried inside, leaving Allen alone outside. He looked over to the forest and got a pained expression on his face. He then sighed and from what it looks like, he closed his eyes. Soon he opened them and most of us gasped.

His right eye looked the same but his left was different. It had a monocle floating in front of it and it was black with red circles inside. His expression also turned stone cold. All of us shivered at the look.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with his eye?!" Ron exclaimed loudly and Hermione slapped him

Allen turned to the window with an amused expression on his face. Apparently he heard us. I waved and he gave me a smile before turning back to the forest. A few minutes passed and all the students in the school were in their common rooms and were crowding around the windows, all of us were watching Allen. Suddenly Allen jumped backwards and the place that he was just standing in exploded. We all gasped.

"Professor Walker!" Hermione said and soon a projection popped up and it was Allen

We turned back to Allen and saw that he had a projection of all of us and he was facing it.

"Call me Allen Granger. How many times do I have to ask you?" He asked and Hermione blushed and I laughed

"Sorry Allen." She said and he got a pleased smile on his face and nodded "What's going on Pro-Allen?" She asked Allen responded after a few seconds

"The courtyard is about to become a battlefield." He said and I spoke up

"Can we come out and help?" I asked

"No." He said and I protested

"But we could help you Allen! You can't win the battle by yoursel-" I was cut off by Allen

"NO. I can do it Potter. It will be easy, we just put you in the common rooms to keep you safe. I will be fine." He said sternly and I shut up

After a few more minutes of Allen just standing there a black hoard of things came into view and Allen started glowing.

"Innocence Activate!" He said and he was covered in a white cloak while his arms changed

His right arm look like it was for a clown and his left was a large black claw. We all gaped in awe before Ron spoke up.

"Just who the hell is this guy?!" He yelled and was answered by a new voice

"He is an Exorcist, or was an Exorcist." Dumbledore said and some wizards gasped

"He was an Exorcist? Why is he here then?" A student asked and Dumbledore chuckled

"Not that kind of Exorcist kids. He is an Apostle of God." Dumbledore said and we were all confused

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"It means that he is a server of God. His innocence is from a cube called the Crystal of God. It was broken into 107 pieces and the center of the cube, which is the Heart of the Cube. It is the strongest type of innocence and if it is destroyed, all 107 shards are destroyed. All pieces of Innocence is a weapon, either offensive or defensive. There are 3 types of Innocence and Allen has the rarest. He is a parasitic type. That means that his innocence is part of his body. The other two types are crystal and equipment. Crystal is a evolved equipment type and is part of the accommodators blood. Equipment type is like a weapon. Like a sword or hammer. It can also be boots." Dumbledore said and we nodded, still a little confused, but that was before Dumbledore spoke again

"Allen's innocence is both offensive and defensive. The cape is the defense and the claw is offense. He also has an ultimate offense activation, but he only uses it for emergencies, because his defense is weakened when it is used. Allen is also special." He started "Allen was born with his innocence in his left arm. He also doesn't only have innocence in his arm. It's in his heart too." H finished and that just gave us more questions

"Allen also has a special role in the war that he has been fighting. The first is that he is the only Exorcist alive. The second is that he is God's Clown. His right hand man, the person who does God's work and the one who is supposed to win the war." Dumbledore finished and everyone looked at Allen, who was fighting his hardest when an explosion happened

Everyone raced over to see what happened and we saw that Allen was attacking the things and was winning from the looks of it. The projection was still on but Allen wasn't speaking. He was as graceful as a swan. Every step he took was for a reason and he never wasted a breath. Every time he slashed with his claw, at least one of the things exploded. He had gotten rid of all of the things when a heart-shaped door appeared in the air. A little girl stepped out followed by a noble-looking guy with a cigar in his mouth. Out after them came two teenagers with toy guns in their hands and were pointing them at each others heads. They kept filing out and soon there were 12 figures standing in front of Allen. One more person came out and smiled at Allen with glee. The last man looked like a blown up marshmallow. He had a huge grin on his face and a top hat the size of Ron.

"Hello Allen-kun!" The thing said and Allen gave it a small wave before being glomped

"Hello Road." Allen said before he was kissed fully on the lips by the girl

"Allen~! I missed you~! Where have you been these past few Centuries?" She asked and Allen glared at her before disappearing and reappearing behind one of the people. The person didn't react fast enough and were stabbed in the heart by a giant sword that Allen was holding

"Fiidora!" 'Road' yelled and summoned candle-like things and they flew towards Allen, who dodged them all before running towards 'Road'

"You're next." He stated and she let out a shrill scream as she was stabbed "Quit acting." Allen said and we were all confused when Allen dropped to the ground

After a few minutes, Allen re-awoke and Road had a white cross on the place where her heart should be and she screamed in agony while one of the people, a man with glasses and his hair in a low ponytail, screamed in rage and held up his hands. Allen suddenly stopped moving.

"Shit." He whispered before he started to move ever so slightly

In places he started bleeding because of small cuts. He got a cut on his cheek and he raised his sword and swiped down. He was then able to move and he moved towards the man with his sword ready to impale him. His sword missed but hit a different target as he turned the sword at the last moment. A white-haired guy with a weird eye on his forehead screamed in agony and dropped to the ground when Allen took out the sword.

"Professor Dumbledore! We have to stop Allen! He is killing innocent people right now! He is a murderer!" A student screamed and we all looked at Dumbledore

"Don't you know that I can hear you?" Allen asked through the projection and Dumbledore chuckled

"Allen isn't a murderer. He is actually saving the people." He said and we all looked confused before he explained more

"As Allen cuts those people with his sword, they turn into a human when they are hit in the right places. They are Noah, enemies of the Exorcists I told you about earlier." He said and we turned back to the battle and saw three more people on the ground and Allen running towards the one with the cigar

"Awww~ don't be like that Shounen~ ! We just came to give you a message~!" The man wined and Allen's sword stopped an inch away from impaling the man in the heart

"What is it?" Allen asked and backed up a little

"Allen-kun~, what Tyki-pon is saying is that we have a message for you~" The marshmallow said

"Don't call me that!" 'Tyki' said and Allen got a smirk on his face

"What is the message?" He asked and the marshmallow grinned even wider that he already was

"We saw a few of your friends yesterday~! Perhaps you recognize them~!" The marshmallow said and gave Allen a picture and he stumbled back in horror and shock

"Don't touch them.! What did you do to them?!" He yelled

"Nothing Shounen~, well, nothing _yet_." He said and Allen got up and ran at them with rage in his eyes

"EARL! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS ANYMORE!" Allen yelled and two more of the Noah's dropped to the ground, lifeless

"Now they do Allen-kun." 'Earl' stated with amusement and "Oh, and Allen? If you join us then your friends will go on with their lives without knowing about the war." He said and Allen glared at him

"What does he mean 'join them'? Don't you have to be a Noah?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore gave them a sad smile

"Allen is a Noah. The Noah was reincarnated into his body. But they have an agreement. Allen has control until the Earl is defeated." Dumbledore said and we all gasped in surprise

The Earl and the Noah had left and Allen burst into the common room.

"Dumbledore?" He asked

"Yes Allen?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm taking a leave of absence." Allen gasped out and fell to the ground, blood still coming from the cuts he got

"Why?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm going to protect my friends from the Earl. I will enroll in their school and act as a student." Allen said "After I recover, of course." He added and Dumbledore chuckled

"Of course Allen, there will be a substitute for the rest of the year, and maybe more until you come back." Dumbledore said and Allen thanked him before passing out

"Typical Allen." Dumbledore sighed and carried Allen out of the room

**Allen's P.O.V**

"We saw a few of your friends yesterday~! Perhaps you recognize them~!" Earl said and gave me a picture

It was two boys and a girl in a school uniform for Central Academy. The girl had a ponytail on each side of her head and the hair still went down to her waist. She had violet eyes and was wearing the mini skirt version of the uniform.

One of the boys had flaming red hair being held up by a green bandana. He had an eye-patch on one eye and the other was green.

The last boy had long Raven hair that was in a ponytail but the hair still went down to his waist. He had on a scowl and had a katana in a sheath on his hip.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. That was who it was, but I am guessing that it is their reincarnation. I wonder if they remember me?

I stumbled back in horror and shock and spoke.

"Don't touch them! What did you do to them?!" I yelled

"Nothing Shounen~, well, nothing _yet_." Tyki said with a smirk and I got up with visible rage in my eyes

"EARL! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled and I killed two more of the Noah's

"Now they do Allen-kun." Earl stated with amusement and "Oh, and Allen? If you join us then your friends will go on with their lives without knowing about the war." Earl added and I glared at him with pure hate in my eyes

_Timeskip_

When I woke up I saw that I was all healed and I ran to my room to pack up my stuff to leave. I burst into my room and saw that the 'Golden Trio' was inside and they were talking about stuff and jumped when I slammed the door open.

"What are you doing in this room?" I asked and they looked nervous for a second before Hermione spoke

"We just came to see you off, and we have a few questions." She said and I nodded and started packing up my stuff

"You can ask me while I pack." I said and they nodded and asked the first question

"Allen, how old are you?" Harry asked and I looked at them with amusement

"Do you want the truth?" I asked and they nodded

"I am 224, going on 225 next month." I said and they looked at me in horror

"How?!" Hermione asked

"I was cursed to walk the earth until the Earl dies and so do the Noah." I said and they looked at me with sympathy

"Next question." Ron said "Why are you taking a leave of absence?" He asked and I smiled at them sadly

"My friends from 200 years ago have been reincarnated and I need to protect them from the Earl and make sure they don't get involved or hurt." I said and they nodded "Anymore questions?" added and they shook their heads

"See you soon Allen." Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded and I smiled back

"You better show me some amazing skills when I get back, okay?" I said and they nodded and I waved as they walked out of the classroom

I then turned to the door with the Ark inside. I walked over to it and walked inside the white city. I closed the gate behind me and opened another in front of the school Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda attend.

It is large school that looks a lot like a castle. I saw that it was a public school and that I could enter at any given time. I had seen the inside of the school because about a hundred years ago I was a student at the school, but the teachers won't recognize me in the records because I used a different name and I changed my appearance. I left after getting the education I needed and just wandered around after I graduated.

'It's good to be back.' I said and smiled before entering the school

I went up to the office and waited for the secretary to finish talking on the phone. When she was, she looked at me and smiled.

"Is there something you need?" She asked and I nodded

"I would like to sign up for next year." I said and she nodded before going to her computer

"I will need your name, date of birth, and address." She said and I provided the information and used the Ark to make a new house on the street I provided

After I gave her the information, she told me I could leave and I went to my new house and my jaw dropped. It was a freaking mansion!

It had a gate made of silver and Timcampy was a statue in a fountain in the garden. The mansion was completely white with red and white roses in the windowsills. The garden had lilies and there were lotus' in the pond.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered and walked up to the gate

"NEED DNA SCAN!" I voice spoke as I tried to open the gate

"It has amazing security." I murmured and I scanned my hand on the scanner that appeared

I then walked inside and everything was pure white, except for the flat-screen T.V, and the X Box, and the playstation, and the-

Wait, where the hell did I get all of this stuff?

I shrugged and looked around the house for my bedroom. When I found it, it was the same as all of the other rooms, completely white, but my room had a grand piano in the corner of the room. I smiled and walked over to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys.

"I love pianos." I whispered and pressed a key before beginning a song

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
Hitotsu, futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume, yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai o  
Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

When I finished the song I got up and went to sleep. In the morning I decided to go shopping and get food because when I looked in the fridge, there was nothing in there besides air.

This went on for about four months until it was time for school to start. I had gotten my uniform a few weeks before and I got my drivers license a few years back. I got into my McLaren MP4 12C

and drove to school. When I got there I parked in the student parking lot and smirked when I saw a bunch of students staring at my car. I went inside and got my schedule.

**Allen Walker**

**1- Science**

**2-Math**

**3-Reading**

**4-English**

**5-Lunch**

**6-History**

**7-Gym**

I smiled at the classes and then thought about my grades and smirked. I had already taken all of the classes and passed them with the third highest grades in the grade. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Now if only I could find my classroom...

**That was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter—Maigan **


	4. Chapter 4-School and Reincarnation

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Also, how many of you want me to add an OC for Allen to befriend at school? Please vote, it will go on until I update chapter 6!-Maigan **

**Professor Walker **

**Chapter 4-School and Reincarnation **

**Allen's P.O.V**

FINALLY! I found the classroom, and I'm not late! I'm really surprised!

"Oh thank god." I whispered and I jumped when somebody spoke

"What are you thanking him for?" A familiar voice asked and I turned around

"For finding the classroom before class starts. I am the new student." I said and Lavi grinned

"Well I'm Lavi! Nice to meet you!" He said and put out a hand

"Allen Walker." I said and shook the hand that was offered

The bell rang and I waited in the hall for my introduction. When it came, I walked inside and ignored the stares from the students and turned to them with the most realistic smile I could muster up at the moment.

"Hello! I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you all!" I said with a small wave

"Allen, you can sit right there next to Lavi." The teacher said and I walked toward the familiar face

Right when I sat down I was poked in the cheek.

"Oi~! Allen!" He whispered and I ignored him the best I could, until he poked me for the 5th time

"Oi~ All-" "What?!" I hissed and he grinned at me

"Hi." He said and I had to restrain myself and the Noah inside me to not strangle the Baka Usagi

"Lavi, when this class is over, I am going to kill you so slowly and painfully, that you will feel it while you are dead." I threatened but he just grinned at me and poked me again

When the bell finally rang, my cheek was red and my fists were clenched. The Baka Usagi was poking me all morning and I couldn't hit him! I swear to God, when school is over, I will find a reason so smack him so hard he falls unconscious for days, and then I won't help him catch up on his work! HAHAHAHAHA! My evil plan is going to be set in motion it is only a matter of time-

"ALLEN-CHAN! HELP ME~!" Lavi screamed and hid behind me

"Lavi what the he-" I was cut off by a roar

"BAKA USAGI!" A familiar voice roared and I turned slowly to see Yuu Kanda running towards me with braided hair and I hardly kept in my laugh

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked from behind me and Kanda got out Mugen and put it to my throat

"Get out of my way or be chopped up with Mugen." Kanda said dangerously and I tried my best to look scared, but apparently it looked like I was mocking him because he got even more pissed off

"You mocking me kid?!" He said and I failed at not laughing and I let it all out

The halls were silent as they watched the scene with horror. I bet most of the thoughts of the other students were something like this.

'I feel so bad for that kid.'

Every second I laughed was another size the dark aura Kanda grew. When I finally stopped laughing I saw that Kanda was surrounded bu his dark aura and his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"What the hell do you think is funny kid?" He asked in a low tone

"I think you should keep that braid. It looks good on you." I mocked and he glared at me with his death glare

Now almost everyone had wet their pants except for Lavi and I. Lavi because he is used to it, and me because I was also used to it and because I don't really fear anything anymore. It is like it was all taken away from me.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KID!" Kanda roared and lifted his sword to cut me in half

When it came down, I grabbed Lavi by his collar and dodged the attack. Everyone gasped and Kanda's eyes were wide with shock. When I looked at my surroundings because I always zone out in battle, I saw that I had Mugen in my hand and was pointing it at Kanda while staring at him with cold eyes.

He shivered in fear and I snapped out of it and lowered the sword and gave it back to him and smiled.

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." I said

"Che. Kanda. Call me anything else and you die." He said still shaken and I nodded

Suddenly, a clipboard came down and smacked Kanda on the back of his head.

"Kanda! Quit scaring the new kid!" A voice said and Lavi laughed

"Che." Kanda said and walked away

"WAIT YUU-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!" Lavi yelled and tackled Kanda, who got pissed

"Don't CALL ME THAT BAKA USAGI!" Kanda roared and I laughed

"Sorry about those two. I'm Lenalee Lee." Lenalee said and held out her hand

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet you Lenalee-san." I said and shook her hand

"Well, we better get to class, see you later Allen!" Lenalee said and gave a small wave before catching up to Kanda and Lavi

I turned to search for Math and when I got there, I saw that I had this class with the whole trio and I gave them a small wave. The bell rang and I was introduced and took a seat beside Lenalee.

The class went well and soon it was time for lunch. I hadn't packed anything so I decided to just go home. The house was only a block away and I could eat my fill there. I was just walking out when I heard some one yell.

"Allen!" Lenalee said and I turned around

"Yes Lenalee-san?" I asked

"Just call me Lenalee, and where are you going?" She asked and I smiled

"I'm going home to eat. I live a block away from the school." I said and she smiled

"We are going to come with you then! We are going to eat together at Allen's house! Come on, LAVI, KANDA, COME HERE!" She yelled and they walked over

"Wassup Lena-lady?" Lavi asked

"We are eating at Allen's house today!" She said and they nodded

"I will show you, just don't freak out, okay?" I asked and they nodded, confused

When we got there they looked around.

"Where is your house Allen-chan?" Lavi asked and I pointed at the white mansion with a grin and their eyes popped out of their heads

"Holy Shit Allen! Are you rich or something?!" Lavi asked

"I guess you could say that, now come on." We walked up to the gate and they screamed when the guns appeared and pointed at them

"Sorry about that, the security here is a little tight." I said and scanned my hand and the gate opened

We walked in and the first question was asked.

"Why is everything so white?" Lenalee asked

"I like the color white." I said simply and they nodded

We went into the kitchen and I opened the fridge. They gaped when they saw how much food I had and I just took some random stuff out and set it on the table. They sat down and ate their lunch while I slowly ate mine at a normal pace for a human, instead of my pace. When I was finished I checked the clock and we headed back to the school for the rest of the day.

It went well and soon it was time for gym. I 'magically' changed into my uniform in seconds (I used magic) and went out. I wore a long-sleeved shirt, but it was really tight. You could see my well-toned body and it made a few of the girls in the class blush. Then Lavi and Lenalee walked up to me.

"W-Wow Allen. Do you work out every day or something?" Lenalee asked with a blush and I chuckled

"My GOD Moyashi-chan! Tell me your secrets!" He begged and hooked onto my legs while I twitched

"I. Am NOT. SHORT!" I yelled and kicked him

"OW MOYASHI-CHAN! YOU ARE SO CRUEL!" He said while holding his shin and I chuckled my evil chuckle

We messed around for a few more minutes before the teacher came in. We lined up and he looked us all over. I could tell that he was a wizard and he probably recognized me from sometime because when he looked at me I could see a flash of recognition in his eyes before he walked in front of the person in front of me.

When he finally stopped in front of me, he looked me up and down before speaking.

"Care to tell us all about how you got your body to be this fit?" He asked and I saw others mumble in agreement

I looked amused for a second before replacing it with a mysterious look.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out." I said and he chuckled and I smiled at the grumbles of disagreement

"Okay then. Now, lets get started! I want all of you to run four laps around the track and then come to me. Go!" He said and we took off running

I had to suppress my full speed because I wanted to actually seem human, so I just decided to be a little over average on the speed. That meant beating everyone by about a fourth of a lap.

When everyone finished, I saw that most of them were red in the face and panting. I then looked at myself and saw that I wasn't red at all and I wasn't panting either. Apparently Lenalee noticed because she walked over to me and looked at me like I was an alien.

"You're not even panting a little!" She exclaimed "How do you do it?!" She asked and that got the attention of Lavi, because he came bounding over and started pleading

"I don't know, lets just say that I have had a lot of practice." I said and walked over to the gym teacher when he called us over

"Over to the weights!" He said and we followed him to the weight room

The teacher was about to speak, when a student bet him to it.

"Oi! New kid! Can you lift?" A voice asked and soon a pathway was made for a guy who looked a lot like Skin used to before I stabbed him

Ah, the good old days.

Anyways, he walked over to me and I silently sulked as he was about twice my size in both height and muscle. I then responded to his question.

"A little." I said and Lenalee looked at me doubtfully

"I challenge you!" He said and I looked at him and sighed

"I accept, I guess." I said and there were gasps all around

Lavi then came up to me and explained to me why.

"You just got challenged by the school's best weight lifter. He is said to be able to lift around 200 **( I don't know if that is a lot, just bear with me!)** pounds. Good luck Moyashi-chan, because you pretty much just signed up for your death." Lavi said and gave a salute before getting smacked by Lenalee

"Good luck Allen." She said before walking back while I turned to the schools best weight lifter

He set down a giant dumbbell that had a 150 engraved in it and lifted it with ease. He then set it down and I sighed before walking over and lifting it us just as easily. I had never really checked to see how much I could lift, but I guess now was okay.

He then brought out a bigger dumbbell and it had 175 engraved on it. He lifted it with a little more strain than before and I lifted it with the same ease that I used while lifting the other. He glared at me before taking one out with a 200 engraved. He lifted it after a while and I sighed before lifting it.

It was a little harder than I thought it would be, but I still lifted it easier than he did. He than took out one with 205 engraved and only got it half-way up before dropping it. Everyone looked at me and I lifted it all the way up and everyone cheered. I sighed and put it down.

"I going to tie you up until you tell me your secrets Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said completely serious

I nervously laughed and shook my head.

"I already told you. I've had practice." I said and he sulked away

"Now that you have finished, Kamelot and Bookman are team captains! Baseball!" The gym teacher yelled and I froze before looking at Lenalee

"Who is Kamelot?" I asked and before she could answer, I was tackled

"Aaaaalllleeeennn~!" Road yelled and I looked at her in horror

"I thought you were dead!" I whispered and she shook her head before kissing me full on the lips

"Oh God! Allen, I didn't think that you knew each other." Lenalee said while looking at me shocked

"I wish we didn't. She does this every time we see each other and I don't even like her!" I exclaimed and picked up Road and set her on the floor and walked away while watching her

"Lenalee." Lavi said and Lenalee walked over to him

"Allen!" Road said and I sighed and sulked over to her

After the teams were made we went out. My team was first to bat and I was third, after Road.

The first person only got to first.

Road went up to the plate and got into position. Lavi threw the ball and she swung.

And missed.

I saw her eyes flash gold and I narrowed my eyes and got ready to activate my innocence just in case. Lavi threw another ball but this time, she hit it and ran two bases.

I walked up to the plate and got into position before hitting the ball straight on and sending it out of the park. Everyone on the bases got home.

At the end of the game my team had won and I was away from the crowd with Road beside me.

"How are they doing Allen?" She asked and I glared at her

"They are doing just fine. Don't touch them Road." I said and she giggled

"I won't, for now." She said and walked off to change

I used magic to change and went to talk to the gym teacher because school was over. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Professor." He said and I nodded

"Nice to see you." I said and we talked for a while before I left to go home

I was walking out of the school and I saw that Lenalee, Lavi, and a very pissed off Kanda, were standing at the front gate. I walked up to them.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked and Lenalee looked at me nervously

"Uh, Allen? Can I ask you a question?" She asked and I nodded

"Do you know who 'Earl' is?" She asked an I stopped breathing

"Why do you ask?" I asked and she gave me a piece of paper

"This was on all of our doors when we got home." She said and I read it

_Dear Lenalee/Lavi/Kanda,_

_I hope you enjoy your last few days of a regular life! Because when we come, __**Your life will be hell**__._

_Sincerely, _

_Earl_

I read it a few times and every time I did, I got even more pissed off.

"A-Allen?" Lavi asked as he saw my aura turn dark

"Come with me." I whispered as nice as I could and walked towards my house

They followed me and I went to the house. I went through security and then went to my bedroom, where the piano is. I then sat down and they looked at me weirdly.

"Allen, what's going on?" Lenalee asked me and I looked at her

"Have you guys been having dreams?" I asked and they look at each other shocked

"How did you know?" She whispered and I sighed before turning to the piano and playing

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
Hitotsu, futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume, yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai o  
Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

I played and I opened an Ark door and dragged them inside.

They looked around the white city in awe and while they were doing that, I was turned away to hide my tears.

'I only wanted them to have a normal life! But no~, just because they were my friends in their past life, they have to get dragged into this mess!' I thought and I flinched when somebody touched my back

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered and that got the attention of the other two

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I whispered back and went through a door and closed all other Ark gates

"Hey! Where the hell did he go?!" Lavi asked and Kanda 'Che'd' and opened a random door

I then went back and yelled.

"NO! Don't open that door!" I yelled and ran towards him and slammed the door shut

"No one open any of the doors, unless you want to die." I panted and they looked at me with fear and I chuckled "I wouldn't be the one to do it. It would be the people or things inside!" I finished and they let out a breath of relief

"Now. Tell us how the fuck you know we were have weird dreams Moyashi." Kanda said and Lavi and Lenalee agreed

I looked at them sadly before speaking.

"You were my friends in a few lifetimes ago." I said and they looked at me confused

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked and I sighed

"I'm going on around 235 or something like that." I said sheepishly and they looked at me shocked

"That's impossible!" Kanda said and I shook my head

"I can tell you something about yourselves that I'm pretty sure a new student shouldn't know. Would you like to hear it?" I asked and they nodded

"Lenalee Lee. Has a brother named Komui Lee with a giant sister-complex and he makes giant robots called **(If anybody knows the correct spelling, please tell ****me!)** Komuilins." I said while looking at her "Am I right?" I asked and she nodded and I turned to Lavi

Lavi Bookman. Lives with his Grandpa who he calls Gramps, Panda, or Panda-jiji." I said and he nodded kind of freaked out

"Kanda Yuu. Had a friend named Alma Karma. You also have the Lotus Curse." I said and whispered the last part to him

He looked at me shocked and nodded his head. I then spoke again.

"As for the dreams, you are dreaming about your past memories. Care to share any?" I asked and they nodded

We spent a few hours talking about stuff and after a while, Lavi fell to the floor, clutching his head.

"Lavi! What's wrong?" Lenalee asked and I sighed and walked over to him

"He is probably getting his memories back and it probably hurts like hell. I am going to knock him unconscious." I stated

"Wha-!" Lenalee was cut off when I punched Lavi in the stomach, sending him into unconsciousness

I then turned to the other two and spoke.

"You two will probably be next. Good luck. It will hurt." I said and knocked each of them unconscious when they fell to the floor

**That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for the slow update! I was really stuck on what to do so I rewrote a lot in this chapter! See ya in the next one!-Maigan **


	5. Chapter 5- Failed and Accepted

**Here is chapter 5! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**Professor Walker**

**Chapter 5- Failed and Accepted  
**

I kept watch over the unconscious people in the Ark and waited for them to wake up. It was about three hours when somebody finally woke up. But I guess it wasn't as happy as I thought.

"Grrrrahh." Lavi said as he held his head and sat up

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked and he glared at me

"It wasn't sleep. You knocked me unconscious!" He yelled and I grinned

"Did you remember?" I asked and he shook his head before grinning and tackling me to the ground

"No I didn't, but you can still tell us about it and we can help you! ." Lavi said as I smiled

"Oh Lavi?" I asked

"Yeah?" He asked and looked at me as I punched him in the face

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled and he cried dramatically

"Allen-chan doesn't love me anymore! BWAAAHH!" He bawled but stopped immediately when there was a sword at his neck

"Shut. The FUCK UP BAKA USAGI!" Kanda bellowed and I covered my ears to muffle the noise as much as I could

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed and glomped the pissed off samurai

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kanda screamed and I covered his mouth with my hand when I saw a dark aura to the side of us

"Shhh! The beast is awake!" Lavi joked while he whispered with sweat on his brow and I took my hand off of Kanda's mouth

We stayed silent as Lenalee looked around the Ark to find us but was unsuccessful for a few hours, until Lavi sneezed.

"ACCHHHOOO!" Lavi yelled and the sound echoed throughout the Ark

"Shit! We are dead!" I yelled and started to run but I was caught by the collar by a pissed off Lenalee

"Fuck." I whispered and Lenalee smiled innocently at me

"What's wrong Allen? I just want to thank you for knocking me unconscious!" Lenalee said with the innocent smile still plastered on her face and I shook with fear

Now, I've been alive for a very long time and I know I shouldn't be afraid of anything, but a really pissed off Lenalee is really fucking scary. I think she is Satan's daughter. It would go with Komui and a drill too.

"No, you don't need to thank me! I just was doing it as a favor!" I said while shaking and sweating and she shook her head and kicked me in the face

"Owwwww..." I muttered and held my head in my hands

"Now Allen, can we get out of here and go home?" Lenalee asked and I nodded before opening an Ark gate and stepping out

I escorted them all home before returning back to my mansion and cooking some food and eating. I then played the piano and went to bed.

_Timeskip-Six months Later_

Everything has been normal since I took Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda into the Ark and I was walking to school when I saw an owl swoop down and land in front of me. It was Dumbledore's owl.

In its mouth was a letter and I grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Professor Walker,_

_You are needed back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to resume teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. We are getting new students for sixth year and I need you to be their guide. Please arrive back at the school as soon as possible with the new students. Please buy them their supplies and other necessities for being a student at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

I read the note and then turned to the next page. It had the pictures of the new students on it and I looked at it wide-eyed. There on the page was a picture of Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda in all their glory.

I laughed and quickly wrote a note of my own and gave it to the owl. It then flew off into the sky.

I resumed my walk to school and when I got there, I searched for Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda to tell them the news. When I found them they were under a big tree in front of the school and were sitting and talking. I walked over to them and told them the news.

"So you are this important teacher at a school for wizards and apparently you need to go back with three new students. Correct?" Lavi asked and I nodded

"Who are the new students?" Lenalee asked and I looked at her sheepishly

"Well, it is kinda you guys..." I muttered and they looked at me like I was insane before sighing

"I'm actually not that surprised anymore." Lenalee said and Lavi nodded while Kanda just 'Che'd' and turned away

"Then we have to go to Diagon Alley and get you supplies. We will leave after you tell your guardians and the day is over." I said and left for class

When the day was over I told the three to come to my house after they told their parents and they nodded before walking home. I went home and packed all of my stuff before eating and answering the knock at the door.

I opened the door and saw the three people I was waiting for standing there with suitcases in their hands and I laughed and they looked at me confused.

"You won't be needing those. We are going to get you the school robes while we are out." I said and they looked at their bags and I spoke again "We can leave those in the Ark." I finished and they nodded and I let them inside

I then opened an Ark gate and opened a random door and they set their bags inside. I then opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and walked inside. I then went out back and hit the bricks in the right order and walked into Diagon Alley with the three in tow.

"This place is amazing!" Lenalee said as she looked around with wide eyes and I nodded before walking again

"Let's get all of your stuff as quick as possible. We don't want to be here while it is dark." I said and we started shopping

When we were finished shopping I opened another Ark gate and walked into the door to Hogwarts. I came out the other side and it was in Dumbledore's office and I coughed into my hand, scaring Dumbledore out of his skin.

"Good God! Don't do that Allen!" He said with a hand on his heart and I chuckled before introducing Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda to Dumbledore

"Good. I hope you do good with your class and I was wondering if you could be a judge for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We are having an extra school this year and it was postponed because of the attack six months ago. I also want you to be the guide of the last school, if you would be so kind to be." Dumbledore said and I nodded before setting the sorting hat on top of Kanda's head

"You need to be sorted." I said and soon the hat yelled out a loud Gryffindor and I set the hat on top of Lavi's head

Gryffindor was the house Lavi had also and I set the hat on Lenalee's head and she was also a Gryffindor. I then lead them to their common room and we made small talk along the way.

When we got to the painting that was guarding the common room, I said the password and she let us in. The room was empty because all of the students were at dinner and I showed them to their rooms. They each had their own because they were starting in the middle of the year and I left them to unpack their chests and sleep.

**That was chapter 5! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for not updating very fast but I kept on deleting and editing everything! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter! Oh! I am also in the process of writing a new story so watch for that!-Maigan **


	6. Chapter 6-New Students

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**Professor Walker**

**Chapter 6-New Students**

I walked into the Gryffindor common room a few hours before classes start and walked into the room that Lavi slept in. I walked over to his sleeping form on the bed and grinned. I then proceeded to grab the sheets under him and yank as hard as I could. He fell onto the floor and groaned when he came in contact with the floor.

"Moyashi-chan! You are so cruel~!" He whined and I glared at him and he shut up

"Go wake up Kanda. I will go get Lenalee." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy

"Are you insane?! Nobody wakes up Yuu-chan in the morning! It's suicide!" Lavi screamed and I felt a dark aura behind me so I turned around

I laughed when I saw Kanda standing there with the dark aura and I turned back to Lavi to see him bawling like a baby.

"I'm going to wake up Lenalee." I said while walking out of the room

"DON'T LEAVE ME MOYASHI-CHAN!" Lavi screamed and I laughed again

"Lenalee? It is time for school." I said and knocked on her door

"One second Allen-kun! I will be out in a minute!" I heard Lenalee say from the other side of the door

"Okay, Kanda, Lavi, and I will be in the common room." I said and walked down to the common room

"Professor Walker! I thought you left! When did you get back?" Hermione exclaimed and Harry and Ron turned to look at me

"I got back last night." I stated and I heard screaming coming from upstairs and I chuckled evilly "He deserved it." I said and I heard another scream

"Shouldn't you check on that Professor?" Hermione asked and I shook my head

"It wouldn't matter. He would die anyways." I said and looked at the stairs to see Lenalee run down with worry in her eyes

"Allen-kun! Kanda is trying to kill Lavi upstairs!" She exclaimed and I shrugged

"Okay, I'm cool with that." I said and she kicked me

"GO FIX IT!" She yelled and the trio who was watching gasped in shock

"YES MA'AM!" I yelled and ran upstairs

When I got up there Kanda was about to stab Lavi right through the heart when I grabbed Mugen and took it away from Kanda.

"Lenalee wants us downstairs." I stated and walked downstairs with Mugen in hand

"GIVE IT BACK MOYASHI!" Kanda roared and I laughed as I ran to Lenalee

"Professor! Don't you have to teach?" Harry said and I froze and then went into a corner with a depressed aura around me

"I don't have a lesson plan. I am going to get fired." I said and everyone sweat-dropped and Lenalee walked up to me

"Don't worry Allen. I bet you can just teach them how to fight and all that stuff. That's what you teach right?" Lenalee said while she pat my back and I soon stood up and regained my composure

"Let's go to breakfast." I said and walked off while the Golden Trio and the reincarnated exorcists followed

When we got to the Great Hall, I burst through the doors and everything went silent. I walked through the door and Dumbledore stood and smiled. The trio went to their table and the transfers followed me nervously.

"Allen, why is everything so quiet?" Lenalee whispered and I chuckled before answering

"Last time I was here, there was a ruckus. I guess that hasn't blown over yet." I said and looked around

I noticed that the students for the Tri-Wizard tournament were still here and asked Dumbledore about it when I got to him.

"Your battle a few months ago delayed the tournament. That and we are getting another school in the tournament." Dumbledore said and I nodded before introducing him to Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee

"This is Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of the school. Respect him." I said and they nodded and Dumbledore walked up forward and faced the students

"Professor Walker has returned and he brought the transfer students I told you about yesterday. Please welcome Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu, and Lavi Bookman!" Dumbledore said and I picked up Lenalee and set her on a chair

She squeaked and blushed and I just ignored it and put the sorting hat on her head. After a few minutes, the hat spoke.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and everyone cheered

I then threw Lavi on the chair and he yelped before I put the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled again and they cheered again

I was about to grab Kanda but he was on the chair and I just shrugged before putting the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat repeated and I sighed and he walked over to where Lenalee and Lavi were sitting

"Now that that is over, now we can eat! Be ready for class!" Dumbledore said and I walked over to my spot at the head table

I saw that the seat was occupied and I looked at the person sitting there and laughed, gaining the attention of the students.

"Sorry for stealing your dream job Snape. But I would like my seat back." I said while still chuckling and he scowled at me before shaking his head

"I deserve this spot more than you do, Professor. I challenge you to a duel for the spot of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Snape challenged and I raised an amused eyebrow before accepting his challenge

"Follow me. We can have it right now." I said and walked out of the hall

I saw that most of the students and Snape had followed and I smirked. When I got to my destination, I walked up and Snape went to the other side.

"Ready Professor?" I asked as I got into my position with no wand in hand

"You are going to duel without a wand? Whatever Professor. I'm ready." Snape replied and I waited for the go from Dumbledore

"GO!" Dumbledore said and Snape quickly said a spell

I easily dodged and kept dodging every spell he shot at me. Until I recognized one of the spells.

"DIE WALKER! AVADA CADAVRA!" Snape yelled and my eyes widened

There were students behind me and I looked back. I saw Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi behind me and I smiled at their shocked faces. Apparently they had done their studying before school started like I told them too. I turned back to Snape and saw the spell coming still. We were pretty far away from each other so the spell was a little ways away, but it was coming fast. I stood firm and got into a blocking stance.

I thought about everything I had been through these past years and chuckled a little. I can't believe I am going out like this. From another teacher too. I thought about Lenalee, and Lavi, and Kanda. I only got to see them for a short amount of time, but it was the best time I had since back then.

The spell was coming in slow motion. It was about a yard away now. I got tears in my eyes but I held them back. I wasn't going down crying. I held my stance firmer and braced myself. I was going out strong, while in battle.

The spell was about a foot away now. I looked at all of the students and saw that they were all panicking. I turned to the other teachers and saw that they were looking at me shocked. They were too shocked to move. They were frozen in place.

I then looked to Snape. He looked surprised that I was blocking the attack. I smiled at him slightly and his eyes widened even wider than they were.

I braced myself again and closed my eyes. I could faintly hear Lenalee scream my name as the spell hit me.

**HA! I am so evil. CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	7. Chapter 7-Winner

**Here it is! The one chapter you have all been waiting for! Chapter 7 is finally here! Is Allen dead? MAYBE! Anyways, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope you like this chapter!-Maigan **

**Professor Walker**

**Chapter 7-Winner**

_Previously_

_The spell was about a foot away now. I looked at all of the students and saw that they were all panicking. I turned to the other teachers and saw that they were looking at me shocked. They were too shocked to move. They were frozen in place. _

_I then looked to Snape. He looked surprised that I was blocking the attack. I smiled at him slightly and his eyes widened even wider than they were._

_I braced myself again and closed my eyes. I could faintly hear Lenalee scream my name as the spell hit me._

As the spell hit me I remembered a little fact that I should have known right off the bat. The Earl isn't dead yet. Neither are the Noah. So I can't die yet! I could laugh at my own stupidity.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was thrown back and broke the wall behind me and I went flying out into the courtyard. Thank God we were on the bottom floor. The impact from the ground would have hurt like hell.

I opened my eyes when I heard a bunch of the students file out of the whole I made and started running towards me. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were leading the group and Kanda actually had a worried face on. Lenalee was crying and Lavi looked the same as Kanda.

I groaned and put my arm over my eyes and tried to sit up. I finally found the strength to do so and just as I sat up, the group of students surrounded me.

"That fucking hurt!" I said with a groan and I heard a few of the teachers try and push their way through the circle of students

The students were looking at me in shock and I finally processed what had just happened. Oh great. Now my name is going to be in headlines all around the wizard world and I will be famous. Again. I can see it now, 'TEACHER AT HOGWARTS SURVIVES THE KILLING CURSE' in big bold letters on moving newspapers with a picture of me on the front page. Horrah.

"Excuse me! Coming through! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PLEASE!" Dumbledore boomed and all the students made a pathway to me from Dumbledore

"Dumbledore, that hurt!" I whined and he sighed before turning to the students

"Please somebody go get Madam Pomfrey to tend to Professor Walkers wounds!" He yelled and about a fourth of the students started running back inside

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee asked me and I groaned before nodding

"Che. Baka Moyashi. Getting hit with a killing curse like that. You are suicidal." Kanda said and I could hear the faint worry in his voice

"Moyashi-chan! I am so glad you aren't dead!" Lavi said and glomped me before Lenalee kicked him and yelled at him to get off

"Idiot! Just because he isn't dead doesn't mean he isn't injured! Be careful Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled and Lavi screamed when he unsheathed Mugen

"Oh dear! What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey said and Dumbledore informed her on what happened before she ran over to me and helped me to the infirmary wing

I got onto the bed and set my head onto the pillow before the door burst open and the Golden Trio made their appearance. I sighed before sitting back up as Madam Pomfrey bandaged up my wounds.

"How did you do that?!" Hermione asked and I shrugged

"How can you NOT know how you SURVIVED the KILLING curse?!" Ron asked and I shrugged again before lifting my arms so that Madam Pomfrey could bandage my stomach

I put my shirt back down before looking back at the trio to see them huddled in a corner whispering about something. I sighed before standing and silently walking out of the room, not being seen by the still whispering Trio.

I walked up to Dumbledores office and knocked on the door. I then entered to see him talking to people in a very familiar coats. I narrowed my eyes and walked up to Professor Dumbledore. He looked surprised to see me but I ignored the look and whispered in his ear. I could see the people in the coats lean closer almost unnoticeable but with my eyes I saw it.

"Dumbledore, do you know who these people are?" I asked him and he shook his head "These people are exorcists. They are part of an organization that I was apart of before everyone died. They are probably here to collect innocence or something like that. I would not welcome them here." I whispered and his eyes widened before he calmed down and I got up from my position and stood straight and tall

I looked over the exorcists before me and saw that they looked around the age of Lenalee. There were two of them not including the man which I thought to be the new chief.

The first was a girl with blonde hair in a pony-tail that went down to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and was wearing a similar version of Lenalee's old uniform. She was a little under my height. She had what looked like a walking stick in her hand and I presumed it to be her Innocence.

The next was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a uniform like Lavi's and he had a red rose in his pocket. He was the same height as the girl.

I felt bad that I had to be rude to them, but they were exorcists. We only needed one exorcist in here. It wasn't big enough for three.

I put on a face smile before putting my hand out.

"I'm Professor Allen Walker, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at the school. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now get out." I said the last part with a glare and their eyes widened before the girl squealed and ran over to me with shining eyes

The boy looked really nervous and was fiddling with his fingers before he looked at me with respect.

"Are you _the _Allen Walker? The one who fought off the Earl from HQ and was the only survivor in the war for about 175 years?" The girl asked and I nodded

"Yes, now get out. You aren't needed here." I said and the man who was talking to Dumbledore frowned

I then got a good look at his jacket. It was black with golden trimmings on it and my eyes scanned over him for a second before coming up to his face. He had a beard and black hair. He didn't have any gloves on and I saw that there was a glowing cross on his pale hand and I resisted my laughter.

He walked over to me and towered over me and I looked at him amused.

"You can't tell us what to do boy. I am a General of the Black Order. Allen Walker is long dead because I killed him with my own hands. The traitor didn't do anything important so quit your act." He said and I looked at him with a straight face before I burst into uncontrollable laughter

"Bwahhhahahah! You think...that...that you...could k-...kill...me? HAHAH! Don't make me laugh any harder!... You couldn't hurt me if I had my hands tied behind my back!" I yelled as I gasped for breath and the other two exorcists in the room looked at me with scared expressions

"Really? What about a match. I could go a round or two. Let us see if you really are the magnificent Allen Walker that everyone at HQ talks about like a hero." The man said and I laughed again before teleporting everyone that was in the room outside and away from the school

"Whoa! That was cool!" The girl said and I chuckled before getting into a fighting position

"I have a parasitic innocence! Nobody has beaten me ever!" The man said and I snickered silently before he activated his innocence

His hand turned into a gun like mine was before it evolved. I snorted when he shot at me and I dodged easily. I then ran up to him and tried to punch him but he block before shooting at me again.

I sighed and flipped over him before kicking his feet out from under him and punching him in the face. I then kneed him in the stomach and he fell over unconscious. I dusted myself off and walked over to the kids who were staring at me in awe and respect.

"YOU ARE SO COOL!" They both yelled at the same time and I smiled slightly before turning to Dumbledore who had an annoyed expression on his face

He then spoke.

"Don't you have class in a few minutes Professor?" He asked and I cursed before pulling the kids with me and running into the school and into my classroom

"Sit down and shut up. You already know this stuff so you can be quiet and just sleep or something." I said and they nodded

Suddenly Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda burst through the door and I looked over to them.

"We made it!" Lavi gasped while panting and he trudged over to his seat, along with Lenalee and Kanda

The bell rang and all the students were in the room and I turned to them with a smile.

"Good morning. Do I get a welcome back?" I asked and everyone yelled out

"WELCOME BACK ALLEN!" Everyone yelled and I swiped my finger and Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi's desks were in front of the classroom

"These are new students. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. Please treat them well or I will kill you." I said and with another swipe of the finger they were back in their original spots

The class nodded and I clapped my hands together.

"Let's start the lesson!" I said and grinned

**That was chapter 7! I hope you liked it! I thank you all for the amazing reviews! It is what keeps me writing! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	8. Chapter 8-Happily Ever After?

**Here is chapter 8! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I love the reviews I get and I am going to be starting another story sooner or later. Anyways, here is chapter 8!-Maigan **

**Professor Walker**

**Chapter 8-Happily Ever After?**

_Previously_

"_These are new students. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. Please treat them well or I will kill you." I said and with another swipe of the finger they were back in their original spots_

_The class nodded and I clapped my hands together._

"_Let's start the lesson!" I said and grinned_

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has told me that since Professor Mcgonagall is busy, she can't teach you how to dance. Now since I don't really know what you guys did while I was gone, I am going to teach you and soon you will all be fantastic dancers. The only reason I am doing this is because I don't want the Hogwarts students to make fools out of themselves and make this school a disgrace. Now get a partner of the opposite gender and I will teach you how to dance like a human being." I said and everyone nodded and I grinned as they got into partners

I waited until there was only one person left-a girl- and then spoke.

"If you don't have a partner, then you will be mine. Come up here and help be an example." I said and the girl blushed before walking up to me

I saw that a lot of the other girls were glaring at my new dance partner and I held back a laugh. Ah, girls this Century. She was as red as a tomato when I grabbed her hand and put it on my shoulder and then put my own onto her waist. I then grabbed her free hand and turned to the class.

"This is the proper position for a dance. Everyone get into it and then wait for my next order." I said and then chuckled when I thought about what I just said, I feel like a General of an Army

When everyone was in the position, I tried to speak without at least laughing.

"N-Now, y-you need to **Gasp **n-need to watch a-and fo-follow my s-steps." I said with a red face and when I got to Lenalee and Kanda partnered up I burst into laughter

They looked so awkward! Lenalee was smiling like usual and Kanda just had a very disturbed look on his face. He glared at me when he heard me laughing. I then looked to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who were paired together and laughed harder when I saw Harry's face. He looked a lot like Kanda, just not as much and looked like he was sweating like a person who had just run three miles without stopping when it was 80 degrees outside.

I then looked over to Kanda again only to see Lenalee stomping over to me and I immediately stopped laughing and froze. I thought that she would maybe go back over to Kanda but she kept walking over and I started sweating. I got a panicked look in my eyes and I let go of my dance partner and started inching towards the door.

"H-Hey now L-Lenalee, I d-didn't m-mean to l-laugh.." I said as I was almost to the door, but she kept coming and I saw her eyes for the first time since she started stomping over

Her eyes were full of anger and her face was flushed red. I looked at her in horror and started running to the door when it was slammed shut. I turned to Lenalee and saw she had her wand out and was smirking with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"I-I'm so-sorry for laughing Lenalee! It was just so funny to see you all...so...awkward.." I said before I realized what I was saying and slowed down at the end and I looked at her in terror

"But you still laughed, Allen-kun. I need to punish you for that." Lenalee said and her high heels glistened when she moved them

I did the most manly thing a teacher would do in this situation.

I turned tail and undid her spell on the door and ran out screaming in terror as she followed me at high speeds. I decided since she already knew I was immortal that I can just run as fast as I can, so I ran around a corner and in her eyes, I disappeared.

When I came back to the classroom after a few minutes, I was relived to see that Lenalee wasn't there and was still looking for me in the halls. I walked inside and everyone stared at me and I cleared my throat before speaking.

"If you speak of what just happened a few minutes ago, I will find you wherever you go and you will never be safe from my wrath. Okay?" I asked threateningly and everyone nodded quickly except for Kanda who just glared

"Got something to say, Kanda?" I asked innocently and he glared harder "Why are you glaring at me Kanda?" I asked again and he just muttered something under his breath, which I caught

"Che. Baka Moyashi." He said and I opened my eyes and the temperature in the room dropped

My eyes were ice cold and I glared.

"What was that BaKanda?" I asked and his eyes widened in shock before he glared at me again

"Che. I said you were a Baka Moyashi." He said and I clenched my fists

I was about to retort when I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned and saw one of the exorcist kids and they bopped me on the head before they spoke.

"We still don't know how to dance. Teach us instead of messing around with the new students." He said and I sweat-dropped before nodding and everyone got back into position and we started dancing again

Kanda had to dance with himself because Lenalee was still out on the prowl.

When the day was over I went outside and froze when I felt a familiar presence appear around the school. I started running towards the front gate at full speed and was there in a few seconds. I just barely got there in time to block the giant sword from cutting through a helpless Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda.

"Ah, Allen Walker. I was wondering when I would see you again. I missed you~!" The Earl said and I glared before shoving the sword at his face

"What the hell do you want?" I asked with ice laced into my tone

"Awww, I just want to get rid of you. I don't like you at all and I am the only one of us Noahs left because the Black Order is up and running again. I just need to kill you and wait for everyone to reincarnate so that I can get up and running again." The Earl said and I smirked

"Only about three of you are coming back, because when I stab them with my sword, then the Noah dies forever. Those I killed can't be reincarnated. Sorry about that Earl." I said and my smirk widened when he started shaking in rage

A dark aura seeped from him and he flew back. He then let a giant ball of energy form in his hands and he threw it at me. Everyone in the school had felt the energy and had run out just as he had threw it, and I just blocked it with my sword.

"Allen-kun! Are you okay?!" Lenalee asked and I turned my head and waved my hand with the sword in it at her in a 'whatever' manner

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to some other things that I have seen or have been hit with." I said and I relaxed in my position

It is always a lot easier to fight an opponent who was blinded with hatred. I heard a gasp behind me and turned slightly to see the Exorcist kids standing there with shocked expressions on their face.

"The Millennium Earl! Allen, be careful!" The girl said and I waved my hand at her like I did to Lenalee

"I'm fine. Like I said, this is nothing." I said and turned back to the Earl to block a blow from his sword

"DIE ALLEN WALKER! I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU ARE CLOSE TOO AMD MORE!" The Earl screamed and I chuckled a little before cutting off his arm, which holds his sword

He screamed in pain and I walked towards him. He seems a lot weaker now that his fellow kin are all dead. I chuckled again and walked up to him with my sword in hand.

"Goodbye, Millennium Earl." I said and stabbed him in the heart

He screamed again and then turned to dust. I then turned to everyone and smiled. I new this was the end now, because all the noah's were dead. All fourte-wait. All _fourteen_. I am the fourteenth and I can't die until all of the Noah's are dead. So I can't die. Ever. Darn it. I have done all of that for nothing.

I glared hard at the ground and grit my teeth. I clenched my fists so hard blood started dripping and I as about to scream when I got a pat on the shoulder. I turned my head to see a very concerned Lenalee and I froze.

I can't leave Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda all alone here. I need to stay. I smiled at her and then turned back and looked at Lavi and Kanda. I then grabbed Lenalee and pulled her into a tight hug.

"A-Allen-kun, what are you doing?" She asked and I shook my head

"It's finally over. I don't have to be paranoid anymore. I can just live like a normal person." I murmured and she smiled and pat my back

"That's right Allen-kun. And you aren't going to leave us, right?" Lenalee asked and I shook my head

"I'm not leaving you guys ever again. I am not leaving. I will find you every time you reincarnate and we will become friends again in each lifetime. You may remember me, but I won't tell you more about it unless you remember. Now, let's just be friends in this one until you all die." I said my small speech and we all walked into the school again

**TAA DAA~~~! WORST STORY ENDING EVER, BUT AT LEAST IT HAD AN ENDING UNLIKE SOME STORIES I HAVE READ BEFORE. THEY ALL JUST ARE LIKE, 'AND WE BOTH CLASH SWORDS' AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND THEN IT NEVER UPDATES AGAIN...Anyways, I thank you for reading the story and I am sorry for the abrupt ending. I really loved writing this story and I hope you loved it as well. Like I said at the beginning of the story, I may be writing another story soon but it will not be a sequel to this story. You can make up what happens to them now that the Earl is gone. Anyways, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story and I hope to see you in the next story! See ya!-Maigan**


End file.
